GaLmHD
Anthony ' GaLm' (aka GaLmHD, GamerClipz or Sondoman) is a friend of some of the Creatures, and a member of The Derp Crew. He is often seen playing with Chilled. He is a PC gamer, and does lets plays, mostly sticking with games of the shooter genre, although occasionally touching on other types of games (RTS, RPG, etc). His original YouTube channel (GamerClipz) had 13.5k subs before he created a new channel (GaLmHD). GaLm currrently has 57,500+ subs on his GaLmHD channel. Bio He got his current online alias (GaLm) back on June 6th, 2006, when creating a new X-box Live account. He used a name from the last game he had played at the time, Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War. He noticed that most people he was meeting online would mispronounce the name, so he capitalized the L in an attempt to correct the problem. It didn't help as many people continued to mispronounce and mistype it, but he kept the capitalization anyways. Later on in the same year he answered a forum thread on Gaia Online asking for Halo 2 body actors, the creator of the thread being ZeRoyalViking. The machinima was never released in the end but GaLm kept Ze added. Soon after, GaLm began mostly playing games on the PC, and didn't bother getting an Xbox 360 until 2009. Because of this, they didn't talk much between 2007-2009. Ze released a video (in 2009) detailing that he had made a Steam account, so GaLm added him. Soon after, GaLm helped Ze and Kootra out in a TF2 machinima (the first episode of Payload). He had Kootra added on his Steam and XBL friends list, but as they never talked, Kootra removed him. In July of 2009 GaLm began officially doing LPs, starting off with Dead Space. He began experiencing many technical difficulties and as such took a hiatus from it, moving on to Mass Effect instead. The problems continued to persist, though later stopped after GaLm got a 2TB hard drive dedicated for footage that Christmas. Ever since the beginning of 2010, GaLm has been consistently (or at least trying to) posting up footage for his YouTube channel. During the Halo: Reach beta in 2010, GaLm met Chilled after joining Ze's party. Much like with Kootra, they never talked to each other, and Chilled later removed GaLm from his XBL friends list (possibly to free up space). Later on in the year, he joined a game of Starcraft 2 with Ze, where he was added to the Skype call and introduced to Sp00n and Chilled. They (GaLm and Chilled) stayed in the Skype call afterwards, where Chilled asked GaLm if he did anything on YouTube (both of them not knowing the other did stuff). After GaLm showed his channel (and searched up Chilled's) he told Chilled that they had met once before in the past. Even with this more casual of meetings, they didn't talk much. It wasn't until February of 2011 that they really began to talk, after which Chilled asked GaLm if he wanted to do anything, leading into the Gears of War 2 Coop. GaLm continued his LPs throughout the year doing more and more content with Chilled, while also being seen around Creature streams (being acknowledged by at least Gassy). On September 14th he was offered a partnership by an unknown third-party company, and the next day his channel was fully partnered. Unfortunately, this partnership never paid out and after failing to reclaim his channel from it, GaLm opted to create a new channel in December. He officially announced his changing of channels on the 20th, mentioning the partnership problems indirectly as "complications."As of January 5th he is officially a Machinima partner. As of July 8th, 2013 While he was streaming Cube World, he forcefully killed an alpaca by the name of Bob. Much later that day his fans that watched the stream mourned the death of Bob the Alpaca. Bob also had 4 babies also named Bob, GaLm killed them too. Later on the stream GaLm killed every single alpaca he found, and timed out anyone who mentioned Bob. Appearances with the Creatures GaLm has been a body actor for a few of the Creatures' machinimas, but is mostly known for playing with Chilled and Ze. Some videos he has appeared in: *Payload: Episode 1 "The Startup" (Body Actor) *"GUNS" machinima (Voice Actor) *Gears of War 2 (Coop campaign with Chilled) *Red Dead Redemption (Undead Overrun with Smarty, Chilled, and ITzThyZoDiAc) *Chilladin Nation - May 27th Gathering (Joined Skype call multiple times) *Terraria (with SlyFox, Gassy Mexican, Junkyard, Ze, and Chilled) *Borderlands (Coop campaign with Chilled and Ze) *Mount and Blade: Warband (Multiplayer with Chilled). *Star Wars: Jedi Knight - Jedi Academy (Multiplayer with Chilled and Rager) *Chilled and Ze's Excellent Minecraft Adventure (Guest starred alongside Junkyard129) *N+ (with Ze, Chilled, and Smarty) *Terraria (with Ze and Chilled) *Castle Crashers (with Chilled, Smarty, EatMyDiction, and Paperbat) *Mana Tank Saturday Night Stream (August 27th, 2011) Alongside being in multiple videos, GaLm moderates and joins various creature livestreams, and as of this point has been seen with all of the current creatures except for Seamus. Trivia *In December of 2011 GaLm made a new channel called "GaLmHD". He changed because of few complications, his old channel, GamerClipz, is still up to be, quote "serve as an archive". *GaLm's youtube channel has been partnered on September 15, 2011. *Met Chilled in 2010 when playing the Halo: Reach beta with Ze. And would eventually join the Derp Crew with Chilled. *Met with Gassy, Junkyard, and Slyfox in Terraria. *GaLm's ethnicity (Black and Filipino) is commonly referenced by Chilled. *Goes by the name of Sondoman whenever GaLm is taken. *Shares the same first name with Chilled (Anthony). *"GaLm" looks like "mLaG" backwards, leading some people to believe it to be a parody of MLG or someone complaining about lag. *He hit over 9000 subs on August 30th of 2011. *"Galm" was a mistranslation of "Garmr," which in myth is a giant demon dog guarding the gate to Hell. Conveniently, GaLm took up the name on 6/6/6. *GaLm however claims he took his name from Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War. *GaLm, while moderating a livestream, joined a game of the Hidden with Chilled, Gassy, Diction, etc without them knowing, and did what he did best. But apparently he was too good at the game that they never wanted to play with him and got mad at him for it. * A tweet from GaLm caused a water bottle gag from the creatures to be interpreted as the induction of Immortal into the Creatures. After discussing it at dinner later that night, they made Immortal a Creature. *GaLm is AWESOME! *He once stole a computer keyboard from school because it was nice.He later returned it because he felt bad. Links YouTube Twitter Steam Category:Critters and Friends